Soldado por subsistencia
by Kido-san
Summary: Reiner Braun es un soldado nazi que decidió vivir. Aún si para ello deba compartir su vida con los verdugos y olvidarse de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, el teniente Bertholdt Hoover aparece frente a él. Y ya no concibe si acaso su doble vida tendrá un buen final (AU/Segunda Guerra Mundial)(Rated M)
1. El desconocido preludio

** ¡Hola a todos! He aquí Kido-san con su segundo fic. Esta vez, confesando mi debilidad por el yaoi y Reiner Braun, les entrego esto que, para confesarles, llevo guardado en mi PC (sí, soy el viejo Jemkins(?) hace como seis meses sin animarme a subirlo **

** Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado**

** Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

Capítulo I

El desconocido preludio

—_¡Heil Hitler!_— resonó en sus oídos.

—_¡Heil Hitler__!_— se repitió.

—_¡Heil Hitler!_— volvió a resonar.

—¡Heil Hitler!— resonó aún más fuerte en sus oídos cuando lo pronunció él con su potente voz...

"_Tienes que vivir Reiner_"

Esa era la voz que aturdía sus oídos, mucho más que los himnos y los gritos ciegos para aquel tirano al que alababan en aquel sitio.

Tenía diez años en aquel entonces, sí, lo recordaba demasiado bien, porque los problemas de las leyes discriminatorias que luego increíblemente darían paso a una de las mayores tragedias genocidas del presente siglo iniciarían justo un mes después.

Reiner era un niño inocente. Uno extremadamente inocente para los demás niños, desgraciadamente inocente para la década en la que le tocó vivir, tanto que ahora se lamenta de no haber nacido antes, o mejor aún, después de esos años terribles de la humanidad.

Claro que habían pasado disturbios antes, bueno, los hubo desde el año antepasado, el 1 de abril de 1933, pero era menos consciente de lo que ocurría en aquel entonces que en 1935, quizás, porque uno de los golpes más fuertes de su vida ocurrió luego de cumplir diez años, seguido de más y más, peores que ese por cierto.

Porque dos años antes Reiner era un niño feliz que paseaba con los otros niños luego de la escuela, para reunirse a jugar al fútbol o para refugiarse solitariamente en alguna biblioteca de Bremen, ajeno a todo lo demás.

Le parecieran injustos los actos de los alemanes contra ellos, Reiner era ciudadano alemán, se sentía alemán y miraba a los otros alemanes como sus iguales.

Arrugó la nariz cuando caminando de vuelta de la escuela, solo, esa vez, se encontró con un montón de personas enardecidas en las calles, con carteles.

"¡Alemanes, defiéndanse!" había leído con cierta dificultad, ya que apenas estaba aprendiendo a leer.

¿Defenderse? ¿De qué?

Cuando llegó a la tienda de su familia, su madre daba vueltas y vueltas en el local, crispada. Él le había preguntado el porqué.

"_Son personas exageradas, que creen que amenazamos todo en este país_" escuchó a su tío responderle con un sonrisa no del todo falsa, más enfurecido que nervioso.

Al día siguiente encontró la estrella de David en uno de los cristales, y camino a la escuela encontró algunas más, estrellas en amarillo y negro en escaparates_(1)_. Los adultos de la escuela estaban tensos, algunos fruncían el ceño al verlo a él y otros más, y algunos otros los veían también pero con preocupación.

Los niños eran niños, sólo reían y jugaban. Y años después eso cambiaría.

Durante los siguientes dos años sus tíos se la pasaban limpiando y limpiando la pintura del negocio familiar, solían tener una estrella de David mal hecha. Era lo mínimo, porque luego había palabras insultantes, unas que tenía prohibido pronunciar y otras que no sabía que significaban. Pese a las groserías que algunos alemanes decían al ver a su madre o tíos en la calle y no se molestaban en moderarse ni siquiera por la presencia de un niño, debía haber sabido que esos habían sido los últimos dos años tranquilos y pacíficos de su vida.

Pero para los mayores si que fueron años tensos. Habían cuestiones políticas con los otros países de Europa, cuestiones de las que él era ignorante, y otras más según escuchó vagamente en las conversaciones de su familia, pero estas ocurrían al otro lado del mundo. Escuchaba: Alemania, Unión Soviética, Italia... y ocasionalmente Japón y España. Y Hitler, el _Fuhrer_, muy seguido para su gusto.

Se olía la guerra en el ambiente.

Pero Reiner quería entrar en el ejército cuando tuviera suficiente edad para hacerlo, como su tío, que había servido en la Gran Guerra en su juventud. Se lo comentó a su mamá una tarde, cuando volvió del parque. Era una tarde de comienzos de junio, un verano con brisas, agradable, muy agradable...

—¡Es espectacular, hijo!

Se lo había dicho con una expresión extraña, desconocida para él, con una sonrisa temblorosa y ojos angustiados y ambiciosos.

—¡Entra al ejército Reiner!

—¡Vamos sobrino!— su tío lo apoyó.

Esa noche su madre le dijo algo que ahora consideraba como la lluvia antes de un deslizamiento de tierra, la decisión antes de dar el primer paso a arenas movedizas, algo que se volvería una de sus tragedias personales.

Pero no lo veía así a los diez años.

Lo vio como la ilusión de una hermosura, algo que lo acercaría aunque sea un poco más a lo normal con el resto de los niños, ya sean como él o no.

Maldijo aquella noche, maldijo aquella inocencia.

—Verás, tu padre es un alemán étnico ¿ves el restaurante a tres cuadras de aquí? yo trabajaba allí antes de darte a luz, con él...

Su padre. Él quería un padre. Siempre veía a otros niños con sus padres y sus madres juntos. Tenía a su tío, pero no era igual a un padre. Quería un padre, quería una familia completa con él, su madre y sus tíos.

—Él no puede estar con nosotros, por ser... ya sabes, él es alemán y nosotros no

En ese momento frunció ligeramente el ceño, él también era alemán, pero no le dijo eso a su madre.

—Pero si te conviertes en soldado, podrás... podremos estar con él, juntos. Como una familia

Aquello iluminó los ojos de Reiner Braun, de aún nueve años. Una emoción embriagante se extendía en su pecho. Sonrió esa noche, sonrió ampliamente. Fue una de sus últimas sonrisas.

—¡Me volveré el mejor de los soldados mamá, te lo prometo!

Llegó agosto, cumplió diez años. Estaba más que decidido a volverse soldado, se veía a sí mismo portando ese majestuoso uniforme, conduciendo uno de esos vehículos. Una foto con su mamá y su papá, sonriendo, los tres.

Llegó setiembre, el 1, el 2, el 10, el 15 de setiembre de 1935.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Reiner Braun. Un balde de agua fría en un noche terrible de invierno, así lo sintió.

Despertó con una manifestación. Bajó a la calle y vio los rostros descompuestos de las personas amotinadas en las calles y la de su familia, aunque cada uno demostraba diferentes emociones.

Ese día aparecieron nuevas leyes y nuevas palabras pintarrajeadas por los escaparates de las tiendas.

Reiner no entendía nada, pero algo iba mal. No veía todo lo que quería ver, y empezó a avanzar en la calle, tratando de buscar una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que tenía.

¿Porqué su madre parecía estar en shock, paralizada?

Avanzó, una cuadra, iba a mitad de la segunda cuando vio a un hombre alto de perfil, en la manifestación. Un perfil demasiado similar al suyo cuando se veía en el espejo. Se apartó de toda esa gente enardecida, miró a su muñeca y negando con la cabeza, caminó en la misma dirección en la que planeaba seguir Reiner.

Y lo siguió.

Entró en el mismo restaurante que le señaló su madre. Se acercó a la puerta y la miró, analizándola y luego entró. El hombre, que se estaba calvo, le daba la espalda. Era robusto, vestía con un delantal y lo que le quedaba de cabello y la barba corta eran de color oscuro.

Pareció dar un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió, no había nadie en el lugar. Casi con timidez, dio un par de pasos. Tragó saliva.

—Tú eres mi papá ¿no?

El hombre casi pareció encogerse.

—M-mira— detestó sonar tan nervioso —mi mamá dijo que trabajaba aquí antes de que yo naciera. Me dijo que eras... eras alemán y que por eso era riesgoso estar contigo en este momento...

El hombre parecía de piedra, el niño siguió con su monólogo.

—Hey, me quiero convertir en soldado, y-y así, podremos estar los tres juntos, como una fami— el hombre de repente se dio la vuelta, con una mirada que demostraba el peor de los odios, como una bestia, furioso.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo de ir a vivir con él o él con ellos, lo de ir con él a apoyarlo en algún festival escolar, en algún torneo de fútbol, de presentarlo a sus compañeros de clase...

—¡No me jodas pequeño niño de mierda!

—¿Eh?

—¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Cómo yo podría estar con un montón de bestias asquerosas como tú y los de tu clase!?

Reiner no consiguió mover un solo dedo, ni cambiar la expresión de doloroso desconcierto de su rostro infantil.

—¡Esa puta lo hizo! ¿¡verdad!? ¡Te mandó a buscarme para vengarse! ¿¡Justo en este momento!?

Aquel hombre ya no estaba furioso, estaba desquiciado, fuera de sí, aterrado. Vio como los anchos hombros le temblaban. Miró al niño tan parecido a él, flaco y de ojos suplicantes; fijamente, como aquel que no puede creer qué tan horrible es lo que está viendo, las arrugas de su rostro, de pronto le parecía como si hubiese envejecido dieciséis años.

—¡Justo hoy porque está desesperada con todo esto, por eso viene a buscarme! ¿¡Verdad!?— soltó la pregunta al aire, como quien busca una desesperada respuesta al cielo, pero no la halló en la boca del niño, ni mucho menos le hubiese gustado que éste le respondiera. Empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba ese pequeño rubio,y a pesar de que ese hombre le asustara con esa acción y que haya congelado desde su corazón hasta el último de sus pensamientos, no se movió.

Lo tomó por los hombros pequeños, que luego se harían más grandes que los de su padre, y lo agitó, pero el chico no reaccionó.

—¡En el peor de los casos pueden ejecutarme!— le gritó tanto que le dolieron los oídos, que perfectamente se podía oír desde la calle. Pese a que le importaba muchísimo el qué dirán, al parecer, no le interesaba en lo absoluto que posiblemente haya un montón de gente reunida a ver qué estaba pasando afuera del lugar.

Casi, casi sintió pena por su padre, parecía a punto de llorar.

Lo tomó del brazo, a jalones, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y casi se cayó cuando lo dejó en la calle. Su papá le dio una última mirada, como si lamentara lo que estaba haciendo.

—_Ekelhaftes jüdisches Kind(2)_

Y cerró esa puerta.

Soplaba una brisa suave que anunciaba la cercanía del otoño y escuchaba los gritos de los manifestantes alemanes, los _stammdeutsche(3)_, acercarse a él. Pero todo sonaba muy lejos para él, como a kilómetros o como si estuviese enterrado en medio de la nieve.

Y se preguntaba porqué en aquel momento de su infancia no había llorado, de paso, lloraría, lloraría por su futuro. Hubiese llorado todo lo que ahora tenía de llorar.

Reiner había pensado que su padre había exagerado, aún cuando supo que ahora no podía hacer varias cosas, que en aquel momento no importaban porque no eran asuntos que a un niño le preocupara aunque se entristecía de que jamás podría volver a usar su camiseta alemana para el fútbol. Sin embargo, los días, los meses, los siguientes años le hicieron parecer que cada vez más, aquel hombre tenía razón, hasta que todo lo que conociera se volviera la peor de las catástrofes._(4)_

¿Porqué preocuparle la sección 1 de las Leyes de Nuremberg, si a su padre no le interesaban ni su madre ni él?

Los años siguientes fueron duros, tenía menos derechos cada vez más y ahora empezaba a importarle no tenerlos. Algo tenía que hacer con su vida futura y en medio de toda la cada vez más cruda discriminación lo estaba inquietando. Porque al principio sólo no podría casarse, eso seguía sin importarle mucho, y con más razón en los años venideros, luego sería algo peor lo que lo atormentaría.

Temía ya no poder continuar sus estudios y con justa razón, solo el 1,5 por ciento podían ser aceptados, la enseñanza había quedado limitada. Su primo, dentista, había perdido gran parte de sus clientes.

Se habían salvado por poco de vender el pequeño negocio de su familia, en 1937, el año pasado y otros no tuvieron esa suerte, y empezaban a irse del país. Hasta eso era difícil, había escuchado, sus tíos y su madre ya no se cuidaban tanto la boca para que no los escuchara, porque para salir de Alemania hay que pagar._(5)_

A Reiner le dolía más no poder sentirse a gusto en la escuela, que antes había sido su segundo hogar; los otros niños lo molestaban, un profesor se la tomaba con él, cuando los demás rompieron los focos del patio lo inculparon y aunque el profesor sabía la verdad, le hizo limpiar los restos de los focos, el patio y de paso pagarlos. Y si bien la crisis no golpeó tanto a su familia, tampoco les llovía el dinero.

Alemania entera lo odiaba, los odiaba. Y él no hizo nada, ellos no hicieron nada. La Alemania que Reiner Braun amaba, la Alemania que no podría representar ni en su ejército, ni en la bandera que le regalaron hacía años y estaba escondida bajo su colchón y ni siquiera para ver un triste partido de fútbol.

Porque ya no podía hacerse soldado ¿para qué? De todas formas su papá jamás estaría con ellos.

A quien golpeó más fuerte fue a su madre, al darse cuenta que su único hijo jamás podría estar en la _Reichswehr_, no, la _Wehrmacht.(6) _Se la pasaba como alerta, como si esperara que una fiera saliese del bosque y la atacara, la desgarrara, la devorase. Había empezado a ganar arrugas y encanecer pese a ser joven aún. Y no estaba tan errada.

Pero amaban Alemania tanto como él, y no querían irse. Maldijo también el no haberlo hecho antes. Y recordó: de todas formas no hubiese servido. Al menos dentro de Europa.

Tampoco comprendía el porqué, y lo sabría dentro de un año, pero en ese momento, la fiera solo daría el primer zarpazo.

Fue la primera verdadera tragedia de su vida. Y el inicio de su calvario.

El 9 de noviembre de 1938 gritos rabiosos y el sonido de muchas cosas rompiéndose en la calle lo despertó violentamente. Reiner se incorporó rápidamente, pensando que ya había iniciado la guerra que tanto temían, se calzó las pantuflas y vio por la ventana de su pieza en el primer piso.

Ninguna de las manifestaciones en su calle fue así jamás.

Un montón de personas tomaban palos de madera y barras de metal y los estrellaban contra las tiendas. Para su espanto, un par de personas roció gasolina en una zapatería y arrojaron una antorcha en medio de furibundos gritos, vítores, risas siniestras y alabanzas al Reich.

Su tío lo llamó, más asustado que él, Reiner bajó corriendo la escalera, vio como se ponían lo que podían, cualquier cosa, y le ordenaron hacer lo mismo urgentemente. Asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y corrió nuevamente a su cuarto.

Se colocó un abrigo oscuro y dudó en llevar algo más, pero sintió como un interruptor apretado en su cabeza, como un foco que se prende como los del parque, como una corriente eléctrica en su cerebro ordenándole. Sin descubrir porqué se le cruzó eso, Reiner levantó fácilmente el colchón y sacó la bandera. La escondió en su abrigo.

Escuchó el grito histérico de su madre diciéndole que se dé prisa y bajó rápidamente.

Su tío, asintió, las manos le temblaban y apenas pudo abrir la puerta. Salieron a la calle, con el viento frío de frente y agradecieron por primera vez que la luz del alumbrado público que fallaba no estuviese encendida. Caminaron velozmente, pues si corrían llamarían la atención de los vándalos _stammdeutsche_.

Y así fue al principio, luego su vida daría esa vuelta y estaría dónde ahora estaba; lejos de su país y además, en ese lugar...

Reiner tomó la bayoneta, se tumbó, como todos los demás y disparó al objetivo _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Cuando el instructor Maghat les ordenó parar, observó. Uno de los proyectiles se acercaba demasiado al centro. Bueno, muy bueno.

Los muchachos se quejaban de no haber acertado ni por asomo al objetivo, uno que otro alardeaba de haber impactado por lo menos una vez en la diana y unos pocos, lo miraban con indiferencia total.

Sin embargo Reiner había logrado acertar todos dentro de la diana. Su puntería había mejorado en sólo dos ocasiones que practicó.

Eso fue un día después de la escuela. Al día siguiente tocó el lanzamiento de granadas y defensa ante bombas de gas. De nuevo fue el que mejor pudo hacerlo, correr luego de soltar el explosivo, colocarse correctamente la máscara antigás en tiempo récord y de nuevo correr.

Esa tarde estaban cavando trincheras.

—Reiner, tómatelo con calma— murmuró un chico de su edad, Marcel Galliard. Aspiró profundamente, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos a la cintura.

—Puedo seguir— contestó dando una palada.

Después de haberse partido la espalda durante dos horas les quedaba hacer una marcha, como siempre antes de iniciar la clase y luego después de finalizar con el atletismo militar.

Tenían una buena impresión suya, una vez Maghat, el instructor que solía pasarse de hijo de puta, le ordenó que enseñara a los más jóvenes del lugar cómo recargar la bayoneta, y otra vez cómo leer mapas.

Cuando los obligaron a entrenar bajo la lluvia con equipamientos en la espalda, llegó segundo, sin estar tan cansado como habría esperar, cargando varios kilos. Pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo sencillamente nadie podría con él.

También obtenía buenas calificaciones en la escuela.

—¡Heil Hitler!

Reiner se tumbó en la cama, tomó un libro usado, robado mejor dicho. La bandera de Alemania estaba allí como lo estaría el cartel de alguna banda juvenil en otro dormitorio de otro adolescente.

Hojeó el libro, había conseguido literatura adulta, sonrió imperceptiblemente, interesado. Pero le había desagradado el final, y cuando llegó a la última hoja, encontró una estrella de seis puntas torcida, hecha burlonamente.

Se llevó la mano al tabique nasal y exhaló

Reiner era adorado por los chicos en las Juventudes Hitlerianas, con su sentido del deber, su seriedad, su capacidad para ser un líder ario nato. Y era todo lo que éstos envidiaban y lo que ellas soñaban para sí. Había pasado a crecer, el niño flaco quedó atrás, era alto, robusto y con un perfil excelente. Todos esperaban verlo con un completo uniforme militar. Desde el rebelde Eren Jaeger hasta el brutalmente honesto Jean.

Reiner fue un buen hermano mayor para los niños del orfanato donde estuvo.

Reiner era el segundo mejor de su clase.

Reiner era un buen soldado futuro.

Reiner era el ejemplo ario.

Y Reiner Braun era judío.

**(1) El boicot nacional a los negocios judíos el 1 de abril de 1933. Las tropas de asalto, las Sturmabteilung (SA) y las SS, las Schutzstaffel (la guardia élite del estado nazi****)**** se pararon frente a los negocios de propiedad judía de toda Alemania para informar al público que los propietarios de esos establecimientos eran judíos****. Con frecuencia se ****pintarrajeaba**** la palabra "Jude", judío en alemán en los escaparates de las tiendas y la estrella de David en amarillo y negro. Además de manifestaciones antisemitas. Todos esos acontecimientos contin****uaron**** por toda la década de 1930.**

** (2) Asqueroso crío judío en alemán**

** (3) Alemanes étnicos**

** (4) Según las leyes de Nuremberg, judío es también quien está casado con un judío/a en el momento en que la ley es promulgada. Así que sí, el padre de Reiner al principio**** no solo**** sería discriminado por los suyos, sino que con el paso del tiempo si que podría (es sólo una posibilidad) haber terminado en un campo de concentración.**

** (5) La situación para los judíos fue tal que incluso tenían que pagar un impuesto de migración, esto hizo que después de tener que vender ****obligatoriamente ****sus propiedades y pagar el impuesto para salir del país, no tuvieran con qué sostenerse una vez fuera de Alemania. Por eso los países**** a los que huían**** aceptaban pocos refugiados.**

** (6) La Whermacht era la Fuerza de Defensa de la Alemania nazi desde 1935 hasta 1945, anteriormente lo fue la Reichswher, la Defensa Nacional, desde 1919 hasta 1935. Había 150 000 alemanes judíos en la Reichswher, entre ellos veteranos condecorados y oficiales de alto rango. Un gran número de estos hombres ni siquiera se consideraban judíos, siendo patriotas dedicados al ejército como forma de vida****, deseosos de servir a Alemania.**

** Antes de la llegada de Hitler al poder, no daba ninguna importancia a la ascendencia de sus soldados, pero posteriormente fue revisada a profundidad y los excluyó del servicio militar.**

** Con esto último, he aquí una referencia al manga que ni necesito explicar.**

** En fin, no creía realizar otro fic más que el que llevo ahora, pero solo me picó la inspiración una noche antes de irme a dormir temprano. Y pos aquí está(?**

** La verdad es que se me ocurrió luego de leer una entrevista de Shlomo Perel, un judío alemán que se vio forzado a fingirse nazi para sobrevivir. "Europa, Europa" fue la película que inspiró su historia, además de un libro. Pero well, esto no será un fiel retrato a la vida de este señor ni a la película mucho menos****, ya que este vendría a ser mi primer fic yaoi. Cuando ya dije que me gusta el yaoi, es ****difícil**** pensar que no lo escribiré alguna vez.**

**A****mo la historia bélica (aunque sólo soy una aficionada) y con todas las referencias que hace SnK actualmente, ufff, siento que muero y revivo**

** Hasta aquí, esto se hizo largo**

** Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

Capítulo II

Un día simple en la _Hitlerjugend_

Repasando la historia de la Diáspora Judía, los judíos habían llegado a Alemania alrededor del siglo VIII, así que Reiner no podía trazar absolutamente nada de su árbol genealógico, pese a que sabía que su familia había estado en Alemania "desde siempre". Y no sabía cuál era la definición de "desde siempre".

Como tal, nunca creyó que debería sentirse menos alemán por eso.

Y cómo no entendía la diferencia entre un judío y un no judío, menos la iba a entender entre un judío y otro; como pasaba con los vecinos sefardíes a la vuelta de la cuadra, que tenían el aspecto típico de los mediterráneos con el cabello, los ojos oscuros y una tez blanca que había sido tocada por el sol y el acento tan parecido a los españoles. Y de parte del conjunto ashkenazí si que lo traía descolocado; el padre de Riko Bzrenska, venido con su familia de Polonia, se lamentaba con su tío sobre la frialdad hacia ellos de parte de los judíos locales. Misma queja había escuchado de parte de la hija de la familia sefardí muchas veces más que él.

Así mismo, era algo que le había pasado en Lodz.

—_¡Deutsch, deutsch!__(1)_— se había burlado de él una niña judía polaca en una pésima pronunciación del alemán.

—¿Tanto te cuesta hablar como nosotros, _niemiecki pan__(2)_?

—_¡Zamknij usta, głpcze!__(3)_— rugió su compañero —No les hagas caso Reiner.

Reiner se encogió de hombros, ya había madurado lo suficiente para que burlas de niños menores que él no le afectaran. Su compañero de escuela, Mylius Zeramuski, polaco no judío, suspiró.

La Noche de los Cristales Rotos fue la gota que colmó el vaso para los Braun. Una semana después, dolorosamente, habían terminado por sumarse a la lista de judíos alemanes que habían huído del país por las Leyes de Nuremberg.

Ellos fueron afortunados; por el momento. Para emigrar a otros países, era necesaria una amplia documentación, sin la cual huir era ciertamente muy difícil, algunos gobiernos solían negarse a aceptar refugiados. Habían huído tan abruptamente de Alemania que les costó adaptarse, apenas haciendo planes para ello. Se habían instalado en una ciudad cuyo nombre ya no recordaba unos meses y luego fueron hasta Lodz.

No podía simplemente acostumbrarse a Polonia.

Finalmente, la palabra "guerra" que Reiner tanto había estado escuchando hace años, había terminado por materializarse aproximadamente once meses luego de esa fatídica noche de noviembre. Y había empezado por Alemania invadiendo Polonia.

Dijeron algo sobre un ataque simulado de parte de los polacos en un puesto fronterizo alemán, cuando el 1 de setiembre los invadieron. Los polacos intentaron detenerlos pero mucho no pudieron hacer contra la superioridad militar alemana y fueron derrotados. Gran Bretaña y Francia le dieron dos días a Alemania para retirarse del país. No obedecieron.

Reiner solía pensar que aquello no podía ir aún peor, hasta que el 17 de setiembre la Unión Soviética invadió Polonia por el este, y entonces, la situación se volvió totalmente desesperante.

Aunque las cosas no iban tal mal al principio, incluso llegaron a creer que la guerra terminaría pronto cuando supieron que el Reino Unido y Francia le habían declarado la guerra a su vez a Alemania. Podían seguir viviendo, más o menos. Aunque sólo duró unos pocos meses más.

Los derechos de los judíos polacos fueron disminuyendo; sólo debían disponer de cierta cantidad de dinero por familia y empezaron a llevar brazaletes con la Estrella de David para ser identificados. Pese a que Reiner no se acostumbraba al país y sentía mucha nostalgia sobre un sitio que consideraba su patria, tenía que reconocer que los judíos de ahí tenían todos sus derechos bien puestos como cualquier ciudadano polaco, aún con la discriminación. Allí entendió porqué los judíos polacos eran tantos.

En diciembre ya se hablaba sobre un punto de encuentro para los judíos, uno temporal, que se consolidó en el gueto de Lodz en enero.

De cualquier forma, Reiner no estuvo allí.

¿Debería sentir el hondo peso de la culpa, o no?

Abrió los ojos como platos en medio de la madrugada, y se llevó una mano a la boca instantáneamente, sentándose. Ligeramente alterado, miró hacia todos lados en busca de alguien a quien hubiese podido despertar. Eren, que dormía en la cama de al lado, estaba imperturbable, con la boca ligeramente abierta, con un hilillo de saliva escurriéndole y empapando parte de la almohada.

Suspiró aliviado.

Era increíble que Reiner Braun no tuviese pesadillas, pero así era. Quizás debido a lo agotado que quedaba luego de aquellos entrenamientos o porque siempre había tenido un sueño pesado que empeoró a partir de los doce años, no se sabía la causa. Cuando las tenía, era resultado de alguna novela o algún filme de terror de monstruos de ciencia ficción o fantásticos que había visto.

Era una cosa rara, sin embargo, siempre tenía motivos de sobra para traicionarlo. Y es que hablaba dormido. A veces pensaba que no debería preocuparse tanto por aquello, siendo que tenía mil razones más importantes para hacerlo, como seguir vivo por ejemplo; después de todo, Eren había dicho que balbuceaba algo ininteligible ciertas noches, casi siempre estupideces(aunque contaba que otras frases parecían provenir de sueños húmedos). Aún así, sus temores estaban infundados en el hecho de que podía soltar algo sobre su anterior vida en sueños.

Aunque mucho material judío no tuviese.

«Pero sueños son sueños, no hay que buscarles lógica, así que _ellos_tampoco lo harán» se dijo. Y volvió nuevamente a acostarse. Cayó otra vez en un sueño profundo como piedra en un pozo.

Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana. Como de un buen futuro soldado se cabria esperar, Reiner fue uno de los primeros en despertar. Se encontró acostado de lado, hacia la pared. Y menos mal, sentía algo pegajoso en la parte delantera de su ropa interior y la relajación no había llegado del todo allí. Le incomodaba que alguien pudiera advertir aquello, así que se levantó deprisa directo al baño.

Ése era el lugar de Reiner; un muchacho sin familia. Sin embargo a mayor parte de los miembros de las Juventudes Hitlerianas eran chicos que sí la tenían, que llegaban luego de la escuela. Por lo que a la mañana sólo llevaba una simple camisa y un pantalón para ir a su propia escuela. Había encontrado un periodico sobre la mesa del comedor cuando desayunó y lo iba leyendo; tenía la mala costumbre de leer mientras caminaba.

Le pasaba desde que era niño, en ocasiones había chocado con la gente por estar concentrado en leer. Como ahora.

—¡Lo siento mucho!— se disculpó, cuando su hombro chocó con el de alguien —¡Disculpe, no era mi intención!

Temía que fuera alguno de los capitanes o tenientes. Y fue uno de ellos, pero...

—¡Ah, no, descuida, descuida!— murmuró bajando la cabeza, con un rostro tapado por la sombra de la visera de la gorra militar. Ni siquiera miró a Reiner a la cara y siguió su camino velozmente.

Reiner arqueó una ceja al verlo alejarse. Era un teniente, en efecto, aunque la mayoría no eran tan tímidos. Él había tenido la mala suerte de notar que la gran mayoría eran muy arrogantes. Y eso que ése era enorme, era varios centímetros más alto que él aunque algo flaco, larguirucho, exactamente como alguien que se había estirado de repente; eso lo perturbó... Aquel soldado no era mucho mayor que él, y cada vez serían más jóvenes para su desgracia, como miembro de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, Reiner Braun lo sabía muy bien.

Siguió su propio camino a la escuela.

**...**

—Mis abuelos eran de Berlín— mintió Reiner —mi padre estuvo en la Gran Guerra, pero luego se hizo policía y murió por un delincuente.

—¿En serio? Lo siento Reiner, no debí preguntar— murmuró Connie. Era bajo para su edad y un poco delgado aunque fuerte, con ojos de un color almendrado similar al suyo. Se había visto obligado a raparse luego de que sus hermanos pequeños le hayan mudado los piojos.

Braun se encogió de hombros —No es tu culpa, mi madre fue a Moscú hace años, antes me mandaba cartas, con todo esto... —se mordió el labio un segundo— no sé qué pasó de ella

Permaneció en silencio otros segundos más, porque realmente no sabía qué ocurrió con ella. Apartó ese pensamiento hasta el fondo de su mente.

Según lo que comentaba muy de vez en cuando, pertenecía a una pequeña comunidad alemana que vivía en la frontera polaca, al norte. Que sus abuelos había muerto de una enfermedad y había quedado solo. Como su historia era triste, no le hacían tantas preguntas y lo agradecía; se ahorraba el trabajo de inventarse cosas que trataba de aprenderse de memoria para no decir nada incongruente. Para no dar un paso en falso.

—No te sientas mal por eso, Connie

De cualquier forma, con la guerra uno debería acostumbrarse...

Luego de dos horas, caminaban a rumbo a los entrenamientos. Eren iba por el borde de una vereda, tratando de caminar en equilibrio hasta que resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer. Jean lo señaló y empezó a burlarse, finalmente terminaron discutiendo entre sí en medio de insultos.

—¡Cara de Caballo!

—¡Bastardo Suicida!

Reiner suspiró. Últimamente escucharlos así era el pan de cada día.

—¡Oigan, basta ya!— tomó a Eren de la camisa y apartó ligeramente a Jean poniendo una mano en su hombro. Reiner era mucho más alto y pesado que los dos, era como separar a dos niños. Bueno, lo eran de hecho.

—¡Pues dile al Cara de Caballo que de molestar!

—Eren, ya...

Armin estaba tras suyo, casi podía oírlo suspirar tan cansinamente como él lo había hecho.

No quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, y con ese clima con brisas y sol, era agradable caminar. Los chicos que habían estado discutiendo ahora reían por un chiste de Connie, y se preguntó si podría haber reído tan despreocupadamente no hubiese pasado aquello, como ese montón de niños ignorantes y felices que lo rodeaban, que no habían visto a la propia nación querer acabarlos.

«No saben nada»

Pero posteriormente sí que lo sabrían, y, sin embargo, de ser así ¿qué? Harían lo que hacen el resto de fanfarrones y crueles soldados que rodeaban a Reiner. Las preguntas eran varias, si bien, no había cosas mejores que imaginar. Y deseaba, con todo su corazón, no estar ahí para ver como los amigos que por desgracia había empezado hace tiempo a querer, mataban a quienes podrían haber sido sus compatriotas.

Para los alemanes no había de otra.

Seguir al Reich, vivir por el Reich, morir por el Reich...

Igualmente, descubrirían lo que era la sangre manchando las manos, manchando un honor que no era suyo pero por colectivismo nacional debían aceptarla, quedar marcados por ella. Muchísimo más rápido de lo imaginado ¿Más doloroso? ¿Menos doloroso? ¿Una señal, una advertencia?

"Miren, y vean, lo que su arrogancia ha hecho, las vidas inocentes que extinguieron. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes, también inocentes, sí... pero no bastará"

El dolor dependería de la consciencia de cada uno de esos niños.

Aunque otros pensarían que fueron realmente afortunados.

A las dos de la tarde decidieron que seguirían con el entrenamiento de tiro del día anterior, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en el enorme patio. En ese momento Reiner ya tenía una pesada arma en sus manos. Por ese día, sería su único entrenamiento, dijo Magath.

Eren hizo una mueca, esperaba algo más, como combate cuerpo a cuerpo; sin embargo Jean, Connie y los otros chicos lucían demasiado conformes. Si Braun lo estaba también, se aseguró de que no se le notara.

Los militares eran los que impartían clases por supuesto; él conocía muy bien a cada uno, o creía hacerlo, no eran muchos. Los dos rubios; Zeke Jaeger y Ben Grice, capitán y teniente, y Theo Magath, otro capitán. De vez en cuando también veían a tenientes jóvenes que los ayudaban en el entrenamiento, pero no se quedaban más que un par de meses por lo general.

—¡A sus posiciones!— gritó Magath.

Y se pusieron firmes, apuntaron y dispararon a los blancos.

A algunos les fue bien, a otros no. Reprimieron sus expresiones de triunfo al ver sus avances o que habían mantenido su buen nivel y también las maldiciones de los que fracasaron, como dignos soldados y no como indignos niños, que saltaría o gritarían. Aunque Reiner alcanzó a escuchar un juramento entre dientes de Connie al ver nuevamente su mal desempeño. Braun por el contrario, había tenido tenido el mismo de siempre.

Los supervisores iban caminando entre ellos verificando los resultados de la puntería y el manejo de las armas. Había que cargar el siempre fiable Mauser K98, cartucho por cartucho (Magath quería que aprendieran a hacerlo rápido y correctamente sin el peine), un total de cinco, con un sistema de accionamiento por cerrojo. Alcanzaba hasta mil cuatrocientos metros como máximo, con un efectivo alcance de trecientos metros y ochocientos con mira telescópica.

La puntería del Mauser estaba compuesta por elementos algo toscos, para ser utilizados con brusquedad y poca luz aunque no eran buenos para blancos pequeños; hechos para la guerra. E ideales para el adiestramiento de miembros jóvenes por lo mismo. Aún así, Connie no parecía llevarse tan bien con el arma, murmuró una maldición temiendo que Magath volviera a gritarle por su mal rendimiento. Armin Arlert, a su derecha, exhaló, su resultado tampoco fue tan bueno.

—¡Oh! Lo estás cargando de la manera incorrecta, déjame ayudarte

El teniente se inclinó hacia Connie, puesto que era muchísimo más alto que él y le mostró con amabilidad cómo debía agarrarlo. Todo eso con rapidez antes de que viniera el supervisor; lamentaba que no se tratara de Pixis, él era más dulce que Theo Magath.

—¡Sí, es así!...

Ese teniente llamó la atención de Reiner, Armin y el propio Connie, que se le quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos con la ceja arqueada. La mayoría no eran tan gentiles. El soldado se bajó un poco la visera de la gorra al sentirse observado. Él no mantenía la mirada mucho tiempo y la desviaba al instante. Pero no debía retirarse aún, por lo que nuevamente pasó por detrás de Reiner hasta Armin y le indicó en voz baja cómo mejorar su puntería. Se giró un vistazo al blanco de Reiner.

—Es un buen trabajo— dijo al mirar al rubio con cierta incomodidad para luego apartar la vista. Lo normal en casi todo el mundo, Reiner con su estatura y fuerza resultaba comúnmente intimidante hacia los demás.

—¡Escuchen mocosos!— gritó Magath con evidente enfado —¡Casi ninguno de ustedes ha logrado un buen resultado con las malditas armas; si no es que tienen problemas para cargarlas, las tienen para sujetarlas, o tienen una puntería de mierda, o todo eso junto! ¿¡Acaso no quieren servir al Reich!?

Todos los muchachos se pusieron tensos, aunque algunos estaban secretamente aliviados de no ser los únicos con problemas.

—¡Hoover!— el teniente no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente rígido —¡Muéstrales!

Su expresión de timidez era evidente al haber captado la atención de todos.

—¡Braun, dale el arma!

Reiner le extendió el Mauser, que Bertholdt tomó con cuidado, casi delicadeza. Sacó los cartuchos y luego los colocó nuevamente; uno a uno con gran presteza. La rigidez que poseía al ser el centro de atención más de lo que ya lo era por su juventud y altura se transformó en una firmeza singular al apuntar el arma contra el blanco a doscientos metros. Apretó el gatillo y se oyó el ruido fuerte, sordo del disparo. Jaló el cerrojo, y el casquillo vacío cayó al suelo con un tintineo, repitió el proceso anterior y nuevamente se oyó el disparo. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces más.

Le había dado al blanco con una precisión mayor que la de Reiner. Bertholdt observó el resultado con ojos analíticos, seguros y le devolvió el arma susurrando algo que parecía ser un gracias pese a que esa había sido una orden.

Reiner miró al blanco y luego al soldado.

—Wow, a eso no podemos llamar simplemente un buen trabajo

—No es gran cosa— murmuró Hoover.

Los jóvenes se habían quedado callados, atentos, viendo aquel blanco.

—¿¡Ven!? ¡Eso es lo que ustedes deben imitar si quieren enfrentar a los enemigos como se debe!

Bertholdt mantuvo la vista en Reiner dos segundos un tanto largos, para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse.

**(1)Alemán en... alemán**

** (2)Señor alemán en polaco**

** (3)Cierren la boca, estúpidos; también en polaco**

** Las Juventudes Hitlerianas (_Hiltlerjugend_) fueron establecidas por el Partido Nazi en 1926, como forma de adiestramiento militar e ideológico para los jóvenes alemanes, como pueden ver. Las Juventudes Hitlerianas estaban constituidas por menores de 10 a 18 años. También existía una sección femenina del mismo rango etario. La pertenencia a esta organización fue obligatoria.**

** Más adelante sabrán más detalles acerca de ella.**

** ¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que hubiera querido actualizarlo rápido pero no lo he hecho a causa de que se me juntó el ganado. Y por ganado me refiero a la facultad que se pondrá menos amigable conmigo estos meses. Aún así aquí tienen el cap, francamente no planeo que este fic sea muy largo. Y si me permiten ser sincera, es un tanto costoso escribir fics de tipo histórico.**

** Hasta aquí llegué, nos vemos luego!**


End file.
